


[Podfic] In the Carcass of the World

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Based on art by Puckboum for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang. The prompt: "Post-apocalyptic AU. The idea I had while drawing was that the end of the world happens some time after WS or CW, Steve and Bucky are looking for Tony so he can make a new arm for Bucky, and Natasha, Clint and Sam are looking for them so they can stop Hydra from taking control of what's left of society. That or quiet slice of life, except in a post-apo world."





	[Podfic] In the Carcass of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Carcass of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370306) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



[Art by Puckboum](http://coldcigarettes.tumblr.com/post/162553798301/art-for-capreversebb-read-the-fic-on-ao3-in)

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVWFaYlhvc3gyOUE/view?usp=sharing) (41 MB) Length: 1:05:35

 

If you enjoy please consider reblogging the [podfic](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/162613771609/podfic-in-the-carcass-of-the-world-quietnight), Speranza's [story](http://cesperanza.tumblr.com/post/162550152595/in-the-carcass-of-the-world-10882-words-by), and Puckboum's [artpost](http://coldcigarettes.tumblr.com/post/162553798301/art-for-capreversebb-read-the-fic-on-ao3-in) on Tumblr! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Speranza for incredible storytelling, Puckboum for amazing art, and everyone involved in RBB for putting it all together. This story is exactly what I never knew I needed. The end of the world ain't so bad after all.


End file.
